Peaches
by Littlekitty17056
Summary: Shadow has been thinking non stop about his lover's choices in perfumes; exceptionally one in particular. Which scent could this be? Why is Silver so flustered by this? Find out here! Shadilver


Shadow stood in the doorway of the kitchen; his eyes stalking the small, white hedgehog that was cleaning the dishes left from their supper. Shadow watched as Silver used his powers to put the small, glass pan into the cabinet. Shadow let out a sigh; he couldn't stop thinking about Silver's scents.

Normally Shadow wouldn't care about such a silly subject, but for some reason today it wouldn't leave his mind. He thought about the scents Silver would usually wear and how it would match how he felt that day: when Silver was mad he would wear a really heavy flower smell; when he was happy he would wear a bright and light flowery scent; when he was flirting he would wear a pineapple scent, and when he was sad he would wear a candy scent.

However, when it came for lust, Shadow was at a complete lose.

Silver wasn't the type a guy for those type of things, but every once in a blue moon the uke did become lustful.

Finally, the dark hedgehog couldn't resist.

"Hey... Silver, I have a question?"

"What is it?" Silver said curiously; Shadow took a deep breath before asking his question.

"What scent would you wear... If you wanted to have sex?" Shadow watched as Silver dropped the plastic plate he was cleaning; he turned to look at him with a tiny, pink blush on his cheeks.

"W-What?"

"Silver, please don't make me repeat that question."

"Well... I never thought you would ask such a thing." That comment made Shadow roll his eyes.

"Oh really, don't we joke about me watching your ass every time you bend over?" The black and red hedgehog replied back; Silver looked at Shadow with a huge blush before answering.

"Well... Since Sonic told me it was one of the best experiences that a married couple could have I... Thought the scent had to be something sweet." Shadow gave him a confused look.

"Like cake?" The soldier asked thinking about the sweet things in life.

"No, no... More like a fruit scent... Since they are stronger." Silver blushed as dirty images of Shadow taking his virginity like a king would do to a villager popped in his head; Shadow cocked his head to the side.

"Fruit?" The warrior asked; the pure snow uke started to feel very uncomfortable about the topic of the conversation.

"Like... Peaches!" Silver shouted hoping this conversation would end and the dirty images would fade away.

"Peaches," The black and red hedgehog asked, "why would peaches be your lust scent?" At this point Silver would give anything to make Shadow shut up and move on to a different conversation.

"Well... They are soft, sweet and freaking juicy." Silver said quickly, "Are you satisfied now?" The black man smirked when he saw how embarrassed his lover got from the conversation.

"Okay, okay. I'll stop asking... But one more thing.~" Silver blushed even harder when he felt Shadow's wet, cold nose on his neck. It was only when Shadow sniffed was when Silver bit his bottom lip and shivers. "Well, well, well.. Guess who is wearing a nice, peach scent right now.~" Silver's eyes went wide and his face blossomed into a completely red shade. The uke had forgotten that he had put that scent on before dinner.

"Shit!" Silver yelped as Shadow threw him over his shoulder and headed upstairs to claim his prize. Shadow was going to be a freaking happy hedgehog. "Wait, Shadow!" Silver shouted as he was thrown on the king size bed.

"Silver, we have been dating for five years now and the closest thing that we've had sexually was a make out session," Silver blushed and looked away; Shadow let out a low sigh. "I wont force you.." However, before Shadow was able to completely get off of him, his arm was grabbed.

"No... I do want this... I was going to tell that this is my first time... So, please go easy on me." The white hedgehog looked up at Shadow. Shadow smiled and kissed Silver on the forehead.

"I'll be gentle with you, my love~" Shadow whispered as he unbuttoned Silver's shirt; the white uke shivered as the cold air made his nipples perk.

"S-Shadow..." The seme looked down at Silver's chest with lust. Swiftly, he lowered his head and kissed the right nipple; Silver moan quietly from the warm feeling.

"Want to feel something new, Love?" Shadow asked, but before Silver could even answer Shadow's question the red streak began to lick Silver's nipple.

"Ah! Shad-...Stop it's to much!" No matter how much Silver begged Shadow wouldn't stop his actions. It felt like an eternity before Shadow finally stopped the alien motion. Silver was a panting and sweaty mess.

Shadow was almost entranced by the way those milky quills were ruffled and fluffed. Those yellow eyes that he were drawn to from day one sparkled in ways they never did before. It was clear that Silver was melting into the lust of love. The ebony male couldn't wait to mess up this sweet treat~

"I can't wait to see your reaction to the main event~" Shadow said in a deep, taunting voice; he chuckled as Silver whimpered in response. Shadow pulled Silver's butt to him and slowly slid off the beauty's pants.

"S-Shadow, what are you going to me now..?" The uke asked with a hint of lust in his sentence; Shadow looked at him with a smile.

"Why, I can't just shove myself in. That would hurt you." Silver melted a bit as his mate slid a dry finger in him, and surprisingly, it wasn't painful to him at all.

"Shadow~" Silver moaned as the said agent wiggled another finger in. After Shadow had loosened Silver's hole he pulled his finger's back to see if he did his job correct. A grin grew on Shadow's muzzle as he made his yummy snack get into the doggy passion.

"Silver, can you feel me~?" Shadow asked as he rubbed Silver's hole sensually. Silver trembled and was barely able to nod in response to the seme's dirty question. "I'm going to put it in now, love... I love you." The shaded man whispered into a fluffy ear before slowly sliding his member into his readied uke. All Silver felt was pleasure.

* * *

"Silver, you okay?" The worried seme asked his lover, "You haven't said anything yet." Silver looked up at his black knight with a breathtaking smile.

"That was amazing, Shadow." Silver said as he snuggled into Shadow's chest fur. The dark hedgehog couldn't help but nuzzle the top of Silver's head.

"...You do know I'll never be able to look at a peach without getting a boner, right?" Silver giggled gently and rolled onto his side so he could see his lover's face better.

"You know you like it... Goodnight, my dark chocolate."

"Goodnight, Snowflake." In peaceful bliss they both fell asleep with scent of peaches filling the air.

The End


End file.
